Chaos Future
by joliefangirl
Summary: Sofia just messing in Cedric's chamber and got herself in the future! What will happen next? Rating T just to be safe. ONE SHOT.


"Wha-what?" Asked Sofia to herself after she find out that she's standing in front of her castle. The last thing that she's remembered that she was just messing around in Cedric's chamber. And then she got in this place a few seconds ago. Maybe it's just for teleport.

The 19 years old Sofia just entered her kingdom and greet some guards. The guards just shock and bow to her. After Sofia enter the royal garden, she see a blondie girl playing around with her blonde brother. Sofia just chuckled and it's reminds her of James and Amber.

Suddenly Sofia's face become red as tomato when she remember that found out that James really love her. She read it on his journal when she just came by to said that she needs some knight's costume for her drama in Royal Prep. After she read it she was very-very shocked and perfect moments came. James entered his room. He was shocked too, and whispered "Sofia I can explain" while holding her hands.

Sofia, which is very shocked and confused just ran to avoided James. She ran and ran until she went into Cedric's Chamber. She went in and hopefully got some Amnesia Spell for herself. And it was turned out that she's went in to front of her own kingdom.

She snap back to the reality when the blondie girl hold her hands and asked "Aunt Sofia, is that you?". Wait, what? Aunt Sofia? Whoa Sofia's brain still need to process what just happened.

"Auntie it's me! Crystal and Christhoper! We are your beloved nephew and niece!" Said the blondie girl name Crystal. Her eyes is chocolate hazelnut while his brother eyes is violet.

"I thought you'd never come back!" Said Christhoper. And now the two kids are hugging Sofia. Sofia just understand that she's in the future.

"My dear Crystal and Christhoper. I want to tell you a secret between three of us. Actually I'm from the past because some accident. Now tell me everything that you know, okay?" Said Sofia calmly.

And then Crystal with Christhoper barely tell Sofia about everything. Sofia learned that they are Amber and Prince Henry's kid. Amber is going to Shopping with Clio and Hildegard. While Henry is going to enter the Derby competition. Mom and Dad are going to survey some place.

"Oh yeah it's actually rare to be here. But we are here because Uncle James wedding ceremony for tomorrow!" Said Christhoper cheerfuly.

Sofia suddenly feel so strange. Her chest become hurt and she can't breath properly. Somehow her whole body is shaking. Crystal who saw that coming is taking Sofia into the castle and going to her room. Christhoper just hold her cold hand sympathicly and lead her. After they reach Sofia's room they left because they know that Sofia need some rest. And then without warning, Sofia cry silently. Her heart break too deep and she doesn't know why.

"Princess is that you?" Said the fat-old-Clover, walking slowly to the bed.

"Clover! You're so old!" Said Sofia, still sobbing. And then she hug Clover tightly.

"I thought you were dead princess" said Clover weakly.

Sofia just gasp and ask Clover what's really going on. From what the Clover heard, after James's engangement party, Sofia was suicided into the nearby sea and left a note that she can't handle too much depression at the same time. And then Clover just survive in Sofia's room with some food from Baileywick.

"Oh Clover. Actually I'm from the past. I ran to Cedric's chamber after I found out that James love me" explained Sofia.

Clover just nod and said "Princess, meet Prince James. He was like zombie after you commited. Please, before he married and everything was too late"

"Okay, stay here Clover. I'm going to find James!" Said Sofia as she run off to James's room.

After she reach James's room she knock and go in without hestitation. "James.." Called Sofia.

James, an older looks just look into her sadly. "I can't take this anymore" said James weakly. He looks horrible. He's alive but his soul are dead.

"It's me Sofia.." Said Sofia and sit next to him.

"I know it's you. Everyday you came. Laughing. Telling me a story. Everyone even my family and fiancé thought that I'm crazy. Maybe it's because I miss you too much" said James coldly. Sofia just start to cry and cover her mouth.

"Ever since the day that you read my journal, I'm scared and avoided you. Until when I was 24, my engagement party which was arranged by father, was my final sadness. You were gone. Forever. Beyond my reach, Sof. You're too beautiful, intelegent, smart, funny and more. In fact you're too perfect for me. And the bonus was you're my step sister" said James while he smile weakly.

"No..no..I love you too James. I'm so scared for the fact that we are step siblings." Said Sofia honestly and hugging James's neck. Now Sofia realized ner feelings toward James.

"I don't know if my imagination can be this real. I mean, my wedding is tomorrow. My stress become more bigger. So yeah, you can be dissapered anytime. You're unreachable Sof" whispered James.

Sofia, which is still crying just cupping James jaw and start land her lips into his. Her tears still flowing down. She just close her eyes and she can feel that James's hand are hugging her neck. James is the one who broke the kisses. He start to look into Sofia's face and memorize it every second. Her tiny noses, Her big blue eyes. Her chubby cheeks. Her red soft lips, which make him hungry for the kisses even more. And her sharp chin.

"You're real Sof." said James and just realized that he confessed everything.

"I'm from the past James" said Sofia still crying.

James feel horrible and he peck Sofia's kiss for a second. He kiss her forehead and hug her tightly. He feel alive again. And for the oppurtunity, he kiss Sofia sweetly.

"I love you" said Sofia between the kiss.

But then James, who start the kiss, broke it. He hold her hands and going to Cedric Chamber secretly. He start to looking for some spell and he find it.

"Sofia, you have to go back to the past. Tell my past that you love him. You will save everything from the chaos. I promise!" Said James and kissing Sofia sweetly.

Sofia understand and kiss James one more time before she go. She wave to James and James wave back to her and Sofia start to feel her weight is light.

-

Sofia wake up in Cedric's Chamber and her eyes are still wet. She just don't care and run into James's room. After that she knock it and open it. She can see that James is sad and shocked when he see her.

"Look Sofia, we can pretend that was never happen. I'm sorry, I'm going too far" said James, still can't even look into Sofia's eyes

"It's okay, I love you too." Said Sofia and peck his lips.

James is still awestruck and touching his lips. And then he shook his head and asked Sofia,  
>"Hi Sof! What are you doing in my room?" Asked James confusedly.<p>

Sofia just chuckled. James is so irresistable. She just said "oh I don't know, just came over by, sayingg that I love you too and peck your lips".

James still shocked and suddenly he lift Sofia up. He hug her tightly and kiss her softly. This can't be more perfect than anything, the both thought.


End file.
